This invention concerns a method for adhering treated aramid polymers to each other and to untreated aramid-containing polymers and copolymers.
Takayanagi et al., J. Appl. Pol. Sci., 29, 2547 to 2559, (1984) disclose the use of aramid polyanions for the preparation of molecular composites in which aramid is blended with elastomers. In this procedure, the elastomer is dissolved in the DMSO solution of poly(paraphenylene terephthalamide) (PPTA) polyanion, and the mixture is precipitated by addition of water. This procedure involves complete dissolution of the PPTA.
Takayanagi et al., J. Appl. Pol. Sci., 27, 3903 to 17 (1982) disclose surface treatment of PPTA fibers with DMSO solutions of the dimsyl anion. Takayanagi et al., in Polymer Journal, Vol. 19, No. 5, pages 467 to 474 (1987) disclose the surface treatment of PPTA with epoxy resin.
Japanese Kokai 57-109851 discloses a reinforced polymer composition characterized in that N-alkaline metal salt of aromatic polyamide and polymer to be reinforced are mixed in common solvent, said N-alkaline metal salt of aromatic polyamide being regenerated to aromatic polyamide when said mixture is recovered from the common solvent, and said regenerated aromatic polyamide being contained in said polymer to be reinforced.